Memories of Us
by Serendipious
Summary: Annabeth lost her memory. She has odd dreams that slowly piece together her adventures and other important details of her life.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first fanfiction, so… yeah. Hope you enjoy. These were kinda from my dreams. :)**

Annabeth's POV

Thalia and Luke brought me into a large café. It was quite odd. With almost nobody there and the light dim, it was eerie. The floors were patterned unusually and the booths comfortable-looking. I looked at Thalia expectantly.

"So you took me away from the fun to… this place. What exactly are we doing here?" I asked, my voice bouncing off the walls.

Thalia looked at me with a smidge of sympathy.

"You're here to mee-"

She was cut off by someone wearing a knight costume walking in. With the tall appearance and shiny armor, the person claimed attention. There was a helmet that covered the head so I couldn't see who it was, but with a deep voice, I quickly concluded it was a male.

"…Annabeth?" The person asked me hesitantly.

I was baffled so much that a person could know who I was when I only knew Thalia and Luke. Thinking about it, I realized I only knew, or remembered, who Thalia and Luke were. Thinking more deeply, I- I don't remember anything.

_Where am I?_ I looked around again as I thought to myself.

I was about to ask Thalia something when Luke spoke up.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

I was suddenly cold as I said I was fine. Then I saw that I didn't answer the guy's question.

"Yeah, that's me." I sounded very uncertain, even in my own ears.

_What's wrong with me?_

There was a sudden screech and Thalia and Luke ran out of the door with weapons in their hands. Interesting.

I turned back to the knight when the door opened and a demon walked through. Thinking quickly, I pushed the wall beside the booth in a desperate attempt. I read about false doors and bottoms. It revealed a small space. _Lucky me. _I looked back to see the knight unconsious. _How did that happen?_

I grabbed his armor and dragged him into the slot with me. I let out small breaths as I closed the wall again.

A horrid female voice rang out, "Where are you? I know you're in here!"

I realized not much time was left before she found me, so I looked for a weapon. Finding none and feeling a tad bit hopeless, I took off the helmet of the mysterious guy. I held in my breath as I saw a familiar mess of dark hair and tan skin.

I remember one thing before the false door of the wall was flung open.

I heard it in my mind.

And I saw so many memories right before the monster grabbed me.

The name was so vivid: _Percy._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored so don't mind me. This is just for fun and an experiment to see how it feels to write.**

I woke up in a jolt.

I looked around the room, examining each detail carefully. I was alone in a hospital room.

It was all a dream.

I was still breathing heavily and the word was still in my head.

_Percy._

What's a Percy?

Who is Percy?

I sighed shakily. A nurse came in and smiled at me.

"So, how are you?" she asked caringly.

I smiled and said truthfully, "Alright. Not too great though."

I remembered her name: Alyssa.

"Uh, you have some visitors, would you like for me to tell them you aren't feeling well?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary, send them in." _Who would come and see me?_

The nurse smiled and nodded.

I secretly hoped it was Thalia. I would want to tell her all about the dream.

The door opened and I put on a small smile on my face. It was Thalia… but with another visitor.

Percy.

Percy?

I blinked at him. The Percy from my dream?

"…Percy?" I guessed.

A smile lit up on Thalia's face. 'Percy' looked surprised and happy as well.

"She's starting to remember…" murmured Thalia.

Percy was told to step out by Thalia and I explained how I remembered him.

After I was done, Thalia looked like thousands of things were in her head.

"That sounds weird." Thalia said to me.

I agree.

Percy came back in and I couldn't help feeling happy and giddy around him. It was like there was something about him that I couldn't remember.

"So, do you remember anything else?" Thalia said after deciding to tell Percy my dream.

I shook my head. I stared at Percy trying to decide if he was something in my life. They knelt by my bed and looked at me hopefully. Percy slightly touched my arm and I gasped.

I saw a flash of a memory. It was Percy and I at the bottom of the lake kissing. I blushed.

Thalia's eyes widened and started to ask me questions. I was still looking at Percy while he looked at me like, What happened?

I stopped Thalia. "Percy," I said his name like a question.

"Hm?"

"Are you important in my life?"

He looked at Thalia. Thalia looked at him and nodded.

"Yes."

I decided that was enough. That was all I needed to know.

Suddenly I felt exhausted and went to sleep after bidding my friends farewell.

I fell into a dream. Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go, go, go!" a boy named Leo whisper-yelled.

Piper nodded and went into the warehouse, I followed. As we went in, I saw Leo throw his last … grenade? and hid behind some crates in the parking lot.

Inside the warehouse were towers of crates of weapons and other militia related things. Piper handed me two duffel bags and started taking the weapons and putting them into her own bags. I stuffed them all with stuff we might use later.

Leo came in and said, "I'm all out."

"We have to go. Annabeth!"

I looked towards Piper and she motioned for me to leave with them. I nodded and swept more things into the bags.

"I'll be right there." I said, determined to fill the bags to the brim.

After I was done, I put the bags into a suitcase and began to run towards the exit. But a man stopped me.

He charged at me but I dodged it and weaved through the boxes towards the exit. When I reached the parking lot, I started a full-out run to the trees nearby. They chased me, but I outran them.

Behind the trees was a park. Students were piling onto buses with their suitcases, back from their field trip. I got into a line behind Leo and Piper.

"Where were you? I was beginning to think you got caught, with all of the stuff!" Leo asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Thanks for asking about me. I was fine."

Piper laughed and we boarded the bus.

We got to a hotel where students from our school were staying in. Everyone waited in the enormous lobby. The lobby was gray, where stone walls were dominant and voices echoed. There were seats throughout and many desks, also made of stone.

Piper, Leo, and I were on a field trip from our school, but we also got a mission to steal Intel from a group of people. Our boss didn't tell us much about the people or much of anything. Usually, we would be pissed and would not want to do the mission, but since this was our first time actually putting our weapon training to use, we were more than happy to do it.

Piper and I and some other girls were in a room together. As we started to get unpacked, Piper had this evil glint in her eyes. She stole my Yankees hat and started running away. I called her name and chased after her. She ran into the lobby and expertly weaved through the noisy crowd. Suddenly I was on the ceiling.

I blinked confusingly. The ceiling was much higher than the ground. Not knowing what happened, I decided to use this to my advantage. I spotted Piper near the side. I ran towards her.

After catching up to her, I saw the hat on someone's head. I was about to snatch it away when I saw whose head it was on.

Percy Jackson.

He was sitting on one of the benches with his friends and I saw Piper nearby telling him stuff.

Piper knew I had a crush on him. She was always girly and trying to match people up. I appreciated her doing nice things because usually the relationships would work out, but I wished she wouldn't do it on me.

Then I fell from the ceiling. Onto someone's lap. Percy's lap to be specific. I was so embarrased. I was blushing very deeply. Percy's beautiful green eyes looked at me confusingly but with a hint of amusement.

Piper giggled and presumed to talk to one of Percy's friends, Jason, I think. Percy's friends laughed at Percy and someone yelled, "Get a room!"

Percy started blushing and I got off his lap.

Not knowing what to do, I said, "So, … hi."

"Hello," he said back, gorgeous as ever.

There was an awkward moment of silence, until he realized my cap was still on his head.

"Oh, sorry." He gave me back my hat.

We stared at each other for a second, until I felt Piper drag me into a seat across from him. I sat down and he smiled. I blushed and looked away. But my gaze went back to his lovely eyes.

Then we started a conversation.


End file.
